


gospel

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [13]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: gospel
(n.) truth, fact, certainty





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**gospel**

(n.) truth, fact, certainty

 

 

Dallon Weekes. Itu namanya, jika kau mau tahu. Aku tahu kau tak peduli. Aku tahu kau masih menganggapku matahari yang tak tahu diri; seenaknya menjadi pusat alam semesta, tanpa ampun mempengaruhi semua benda langit di dekatnya. Tapi aku lelah berlari dan mengejar. Jika kau tetap tak terjangkau, mungkin saatnya aku berhenti.

Meskipun sulit, aku harus mencoba.

Bagaimanapun, kau adalah gerhana terbaikku—meskipun aku yang membuatmu begitu.

Kenyataannya tak banyak berubah bahkan setelah kau dan aku menyangkalnya.

**—from the sun to the moon**


End file.
